little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eir
Eir, better known as Ice Valkyrie, is a Valkyrie Armor that specializes in elemental ice dual sword combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie. The armor belonged to Cavendish bloodline, belonging to Bernadette Cavendish and later inherited by her daughter Diana Cavendish. Description & Characteristics Eir is Valkyrie Armor with blue and white coloration as well as one of four Elemental Valkyries. The armor is made of Great Lindworm scales-based Solais Metal, forged by witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli under comission of Beatrix Cavendish many generations ago. The armor belongs to Cavendish bloodline, with bearers of the armor said to be the aristocratic family's champion. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Eir Armor enhances its wearer's strength, speed, and power to superhuman level. The armor is also empowered by the wearer's fuel spirit (energy generated by one's emotions and feelings), with its circuit-like green meridians glow upon being charged with the said energy. Eir armor's earliest bearer was Diana's ancestor, possibly Beatrix Cavendish's daughter. The armor stayed in Cavendish bloodline with the last bearer of the armor being Bernadette Cavendish, but with her body weakened and knowing she will passed away, she secretly willed her armor to her daughter Diana and arranged that Pongo would train her once the time comes. Skills & Abilities As with other Valkyrie Armors, the armor designed to bestow any witch who wear it enhanced strength, defense, and power to superhuman level. Made from Solais Metal, the armor can withstand magical and physical attacks and its power can be used in Ley Lines-free areas. The armor's strengths however, noted to be above average compared to standard Valkyrie Armors. For combat, as the armor specializes in dual sword combat, the user has greater advantage when using either twin swords form of her Valkyrie Blades or ordinary twin swords as the armor increases her performance with the said weapons. Eir has an affinity with the element of water and ice. Because of it, the armor was designed so its user has increased mobility in water, and withstand high water pressure and zero temperature without harm. The armor also designed to enhance its wearer's ice magic as well as enable her to use ice spells without a wand. In addition of affinity with element of water and ice, Eir armor cam unlock a boost in power and speed that is unleashed by sprouting Ephemeral Wings, allowing the user to vanquish enemies instantly as well as fly without need of broom. This ability is shared by its sister armors, Kara, Geirskogul, and Skogul. Lastly, Eir is well-balanced in terms of defense, power, and speed, and equipped with retractable ice skates to move on ice sheets. Weapons & Equipments *'Eir Bracelet': The vital part of Eir Armor which acts as both its dormant form and summoning trinket. It takes the appearance of metallic blue bracelet with thicker edge and a symbol in form of matching circle with yellow four pointed star inside. This part magically linked with the rest of the armor that normally stored in pocket dimension when not used. *'Ephemeral Wings': A pair of mechanical wings which drastically increases the user's speed and enable flight without broom. *'Retractable Ice Skates': The armor's boots are outfitted with retractable ice skates to propel the bearer across a sheet of ice, further enhancing her mobility. Pics Gallery Eir Profile Picture LWA WoM.jpg Notes & Trivia *Eir is known as The Healer, an oddity amongst the Valkyries as Eir was very quiet and clam. Where her sisters were violent, Eir was gentle, healing mortal and god alike. This reflected to its bearers, members of House of Cavendish who known to dedicated their magic research to heal those in need. *As with Kara armor, Eir armor underwent some improvements by BSoulstone with inspiration from white colored, enchanted version of main characters' robes which featured in episode 25 of Little Witch Academia anime before adding the armor plates and bird/angelic motifs found in popular depiction of mythological Valkyries to make it both beautiful and gallant in appearance. To correspondent with Diana's character and in lesser extent, her predecessor, Eir Armor's design was deliberately much more gallant than either Geirskogul, Skogul, or Kara. The meridian emerald glow was later added as reference from TRON series. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse